arigatto
by yang-jelas donk
Summary: kesedihan membuat segalanya terasa pedih, hanya dengan senyuman semua terasa baik.


ARIGATO

BY RAYANA

INUYASHA

BY Rumiko Takahashi

Genre: family and angst

WARNING: sebenarnya pengen bikin yaoi,tapi karena masih baru jadi yang normal dulu aj ya.

Summary :

Saat kesedihan membuat segalanya terasa hampa ,dengan senyumnya semua terasa baik.

Bulan nampak bersembunyi digelapnya malam, mendung masih setia menutup terangnya bulan malam ini. Rinai hujan juga masih membasahi bumi mewakili tangis dan kesedihan insan perduli dengan hal itu seorang pemuda dalam balutan kimono putihnya masih nampak sibuk mengamati lembaran kertas ditanganya. rambut panjangya dibiarkan tergerai seolah tak mengganggu ,mata hazelnya dengan cermat mengamati tiap kata dari lembar kerjanya. Pemuda bernama sesshoumaru itu masih sibuk berkerja hingga ada suara ketukan dari pintunya.

"masuk" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembar kerjanya

" bacchama maaf bila saya mengganggu."sapa seorng pria paruh baya yng sudah sejak lama bekerja dikediamannya-mioga-

"ada apa paman?apa ada masalah dengan ototo?"tanyanya masih tetap berkutat pada dokumennya

"iya bacchama,inuyasha bacchama belum mau keluar kamarnya sejak sarapan tadi pagi"ujar mioga penuh kekhawatiran

"sudah dibujuk" uajr sesshoumau kali ini sudah teralih dari dokumennya

" sudah bacchama tapi kamarnya dikunci. Beliau juga tak mau menjawab panggilan saya."jawab mioga penuh sesal

"chek" seshoumaru mendecak kesal" berikan makanannya padaku" ujar sesshoumaru dengan masih enggan untuk bertemu adiknya tapi apa boleh buat adiknya sudah ngambek bila begini cuma 3 orang yang bias membujuknya. Kaashannya,kouga,dan juga dirinya. Seshoumaru telah berdiri didepan kamar sang adik tercintanya perlahan diketuknya pntu kamar sang adik.

'TOK ,TOK,TOK'

"otouto ini aku buka pintunya"pintanya penuh harap sunyi

'TOK,TOK,TOK'

"buka pintunya,makanlah dulu nanti kau sakit"masih tetap sunyi

"otou-"ucapanya terhanti saat menyadar bahwa kamar adiknya masih gelap-dilihat dari sela-sela dibawah pintu-hal itu membuatnya tak tenang tanpa peringatan sesshoumaru mendobrak pintu kamar inuyasha membuat para pelayan memandang takut pada sesshoumaru namun itu bukan hal penting. Sesshoumaru melangkah kedalam kamar sang adik.

"INUYASHA" triaknya lantang membuat para pelayan makin takut. sesshoumaru jarang menunjukan ekspresinya."KELUARLAH KAU BAKA OTOUTO"triaknya lagi membuat para pelayan makin takut. Perlahan walau takut mioga menghampiri tuan mudanya.

'bacchama" ujar mioga

" sejak kapan dia ada dikamar "

"sejak pagi baccham"

" dia tak keluar kamar?" tanya sesshoumaru sembari menyusuri kamar.

" tidak ,bcchama"

"dasar" ucap sesshoumaru perlari diikuti mioga yang nampak bingung

"bacchama ,ada apa" tanya mioga saat berada disebuah ruangan disudut kamar inuyasha

"sial" rutuk sesshoumaru saat melihat ada fentilasi yang terbuka lebar,tanpa diberi tahupun mioga jelas tau tuan mudanya itu kabur.

"paman" ucap sesshoumaru sambil menahan amarah.

" iya,bacchama" jawab mioga takut-takut.

"siapkan semuanya"dan setelahnya sesshoumaru berlari dengan sekuat tenaga,dia marah sangat marah pada dirinya yang tak bsa menjaga adiknya"SIAAALLLL" raungnya terdengar diseluruh penjuru rumah yang megah itu.

"sasuai kata bacchama siapkan semuanya" komando mioga pada para pelayan merekapun dengan segera melak sanakan tugas masing-masing.

-OOOOOOaOOOOO-

Sebuah mobil sport putih melaju kencang tanpa perduli gerimis masih turun membasahi bumi atau mungkin dia akan tergelincir ditengah gerimis begini sesshoumaru tak perduli hal itu yang penting saat ini adalah adik kecilnya adik yang akan dia lindungi walau dengan taruhan nyawanya. dia tau adiknya pasti ada disana ditempat orang yang dikasihinya. Sesshoumaru maklum akan hal itu tapi bukan dalam keadaan yang begini , inuyasha masih sangat labil.

"BAKA" triaknya. mobil yang ia kendarai memasuki kawasan itu,kawasan yang memisahkan yang hidup dan yang mati,kawasan yang disebut pemakaman. kaki janjang sesshoumaru melangkah menyusuri kawasan yang baru kemarin siang ia tinggalkan, kawasan yang tak ingin iya datangi lagi. Namun sepertinya nasib berkata lain. dengan jeli mata hazelnya menyusuri setiap sudut pemakaman itu. Mencari sesosok yang begitu mirip dengannya berambut putih panjang dan bermata hazel, yang membedakan sosok itu selalu memakai pakaian berwarna merah.

Mata sesshoumaru terbelalak lebar saat menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah terbaring diatas gundukan tanah yang masih tubuh sang adik, ditepuknya pipi sang adik berusaha menyadarkna sang adik. Namun dia justru terkejut saat mendapati tubuh itu sudah sedingin es. Harap- harap cemas sessshoumaru memeriksa denyut nadi sang adik takut sang adik tak bernyawa lagi, dan ternyata masih ada walau lemah. Mungkin adiknya terkena hipotermia, mengingat adiknya sudah lama berada ditempat ini. direngkuhnya tubuh dingin sang adikberusaha membagi kehangatan. Diliriknya gundukan makam yang ada disampignya lalu tersenyum kecut , senyuman penuh sesal tepatnya saat ia merasa tak dapat melindungi sang adik. dia makin memeluk tubuh sang adik lebih erat lagi berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Dipandangnya wajah sang adik yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"maaf" ucapnya lirih dan dikecupnya kening sang adik penuh sayang."maaf" lirihnya lagi kali ini pada makam yang ada didepannya." Kashan, toushan, aku belum bisa menjaga otouto dengan baik" kemudian diangkatnya tubuh sang adik dengan ,hati pilu ditinggalkannya tempat itu. Tanpa buang waktu mobil itu kembali menyusuri jaln dengan kencang.

-OOOOaOOOO-

Gemericik hujan telah menjadi teman dihari bagi dirinya,khususnya 3 hari ini setelah menemukan sang adik dalam keadaan tak sadar sampai saat ini sang adik belum sadarkan diri. ini mau tak mau hal ini menambah beban pikirannya bukannya dia mau mengeluh tapi setelah orang tuanya meninggal dia harus memutar otak agar perusahaaan ayahnya tetap berjalan menyakinkan para pemegang saham agar tak kabur. hal itu cukup membuatnya bingung . jadi paling tidak dia ingin adiknya ada disampingnya memberi dukungan pada dirinya tapi yang ada adiknya malah tebaring tak berdayatanpa dia sadari tangannya menggenggam erat dada kirinya rasanya sesak sekali batin sesshoumaru. Dia Cuma ingin melihat senyum lebar adiknya agar dia bertahan melewati semua ,ia juga sedih kehilangan ke-2 orang tuanya tapi itu bukan alasan untuk terpuruk .Dan demi adiknya dia bangkit agar sang adik meras kuat dan dia juga ingin sang adik berpikir sama dengannya namun semua harapannya sis-sia saja.

'TOK,TOK,TOK'

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya . sekarang dia harus jadi sosok sempurna tanpa cela. Setelah mengatur nafasnya diapun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"masuklah" ucapnya datar

Mioga nampak menunduk hormat. Perlahan mioga menegakan badannya dan sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya tanpa diberi tau lebih lanjut sesshoumaru bangkit berdiri berlari menuju kamer sang adik. Dadanya bergemuruh senang saat ini adiknya telah siuman.

Tanpa peringatan pintu kamar inuyasha terbuka menampakan kamar dengan dominasi warna merah dan sang empunya kamar tengah terduduk dalam diam diatas ranjangnya menerawng kosong pada apapun yang ada dihadapannya. dia juga bergeming saat ada yang memenggil namanya. Dengan tak sabar sesshoumaru menghadapkan wajah sang adikpadanya, inuyasha bergeming.

" ada apa "ujar sesshoumaru pada akhirya

Darah sesshoumaru makin mendidih saat sang adik tetep bergeming

" ada apa, apa kau tiba-tiba saja jadi bisu"inuyasha malah buang muka membuat sesshoumaru makin kesal "aku tau kalau merasa kehilangan tapi bukan begini caranya, aku harus kuat ini Cuma cobaan." Ujar sesshomaru saat menyadari penyebab adiknya jadi pendiam.

"Itu urusanku" ucap inuyasha dengan ketus.

" katakan padaku dimana adik kecilku yang penuh kejutan itu, dimana ?' sessshoumaru mengguncang tubuh inuyasha.

" dia sudah mati" suara tamparan terdengar jelas diseluruh ruangan sesshoumar menampar sang adik dengan keras.

"kenapa bicara begitu" ujar sesshoumaru dingin

" sekarang aku sendiri. Kaasan dan toushan sudah pergi, buat apa aku hidup MENGENERTI?" raung inuyasha

"lalu kau pikir kau saja yang sedih, kau tau bagaimana perasanku saat ini , aku juga kehilangan sama sepertimu, tapi aku berusaha bangkit hanya untukmu. Lalu ini balasanmu,berkata hal tak waras tanpa perduli perasaanku" ujar sesshoumaru dengan dingin hingga membuat inuyasha bergedik melihatnya."ingat kata-kataku" sesshoumaru melangkah pergi dari sana meninggalkan inuyasha yang menunduk dalam diam.

Suara ketukan dipintu menyadarkan inuyasha darilamunannya. didapatinya mioga berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum dibibirnya.

" ada yang bisa saya bantu bacchama" tutur mioga dengan sopan

"paman" inuyasha menghambur dalam pelukan mioga lalu terisak pelan.

"iya,bacchama " moiga membelai pucuk kepala inuyasha penuh sayang.

"aku,aku…." Tak ada lagi kata –kata yang terucap yang ada hanya tangis .tangis untuk melepas kesedihannya.

"bacchama,saya memang tak berhak bicara begini,tapi saya rasa seharusnya anda bisa merelakan kepergian tuan dan nyonya tak baik anda terlalu larut dalam kesedihan,bacchama."terus dibelainya kepala inuyasha" lagi pula kasihan sesshoumaru-bacchama bila harus menanggung semuanya sendiri, walau terlihat tegar beliau juga butuh seseorang untuk mendukungnya, dan itu adalah tugas anda"

Inuyasha tak dapat berkutik. Seketika ia merasa telah disadarkan dari tindakan bodohnya. Kakaknya juga pasti sedih, bukan hanya dirinya kakaknya bertahan demi dirinya dan dia telah menyakiti perasaan sang kakak dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"bacchama"moiga mensejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan inuyasha"tersenyumlah ,hidupkan lagi keceriaan yang hilang dari rumah ini"

"aku berusaha paman" jawab inuyasha dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya" aku akan berusaha bangkit bukan demi diriku sendiri tapi juga buat ni-chan."ujarnya mulai tertunduk"ni-chan pasti marah padaku"ucapnya makin tertunduk.

"kata siapa?"

"kataku"

"yang benar,?" tanya sebuah suara dengan nada menggoda.

"habisnya aku sudah kasar padanya"

" baka otouto"

" Apa pa-?"inuyasha terbengong dengan ria saat sadar suara jelek siapa dia sudah sadar dari tadi,cuma ni-channya yang punya suara sejelek itu-bilang aj sirik inuyasha-

"Dasar kuso-ni"lanjut inuyasha dengan tampang bt.

"hm,kuso-ni,baka otouto."ujar sesshoumaru yang entah sejak kapan ada didepan pintu kamarnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada.

inuyasha makin sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya alias manyun.

" kesinilah baka otouto'

"ugh, kuso-ni"ujar inuyasha makin manyun,namun tetap saja melangkah mendekati kuso-ni nya.

Sedang mioga perlahan meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik inuyasha yang awalnya pelan jadi cepat dan malah berlari setelah dekat dia segera menerjang sesshoumaru, memeluknya dengan erat hingga sesshoumaru sulit bernafas."baka" jitak sessshoumau

"ittai" rengek inuyasha ,kesempatan itu digunakan sesshoumaru untuk menarik nafas sedalam dalamnya. " aku sulit bernafas baka otouto"

" gomen, gomennansai ne" inuyasha kembbali tertunduk.

"hah" sesshoumaru menghela nafas pasrah." Aku yag harus minta maaf apa masih sakit?'"ujarnya mengelus pipi inuyasha yang membiru.

"lumayan, ni-chan tidak salah aku yang salah, aku akan berusah bangkit untuk jadi kekuatan ni-chan dan agar ni-chan tak cemas lagi"senyum lebar telukis indah dibibir inuyasha, hal itu bagai oasis bagi sesshoumaru.

" pegang ucapanmu otouto"

" tentu" inuyasha kembali memeluk ni-channya tentu dengan lebih lembut"karna aku takkan membiarkanmu menaggung semau sendiri akan selalu ada untukmu ni-chan."seulas senyum tulus terukir dibibir sesshoumaru dia merasa kedepan akan sulit tapi asal ada sang adik yang terus mendukungnya dia merasa bisa bertahan. Walau bdai sedasyat apapun asal ad adiknya dan senyuman yang menyejukkan itu,semua pasti baik-baik perlahan sesshoumaru menunduk dan membisikakn sebuah kata yang jarang dia ucapkan.

"ARIGATO"

-TOMAT, EH TAMAT-

WUAAAAAAAA akhirnya jdi juga fic nan abal dari raya. Karna masih baru maklum typonya ya . bahasanya jug anacur tapi tolong dong ripiunya . Salam kenal dari raya ya.


End file.
